Barrett .50cal
The Barrett M82,"One Shot, One Kill": "Press to use the M82 .50 Caliber Sniper Rifle" otherwise known as the Barrett .50cal, is a semi-automatic .50 caliber sniper rifle seen in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 '', ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Campaign The Barrett .50cal appears as one of the three semi-automatic sniper rifles in the game. Although only available for use once in the campaign, the Barrett .50cal is seen in "F.N.G" on the weapons rack, along with all the other weapons in game and is unusable. It is then seen again in "One Shot, One Kill", as a mounted weapon used by Lieutenant Price and Captain MacMillan in an attempt to assassinate Imran Zakhaev. This Barrett .50cal has a variable zoom feature, meaning that the player can adjust the zoom to help with the assassination. It also has unlimited ammo, very little recoil, no scope sway, and on the Wii version is controlled with the control stick/nunchuck rather than the remote. This is the only time it is usable in the campaign. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the Barrett .50cal is unlocked at level 49. Like all sniper rifles, it can use an ACOG Scope attachment. It is tied with the Dragunov and R700 without Stopping Power. If Stopping Power is used, it can take out a player using Juggernaut in one hit if shot in the chest, neck, or head. It has the highest penetration of any weapon in multiplayer. However, the Barrett .50cal also has a few disadvantages. Its firing sound is loud and distinctive and can give away the user's position. Also, it has very high recoil, but it always travels in the same direction, and the reticule quickly resets back on the initial point of aim. A good way to compensate for its high recoil is to treat it as a bolt-action rifle, and only fire when it has returned to its original position. Another huge disadvantage is the fact that the rifle itself is so long it often protrudes out of cover, giving the player's position away. Because of its very high damage, firing rapidly with this gun is not usually necessary - although it can be used as a last-resort in close quarters. Weapon Attachments *ACOG Scope Gallery m82_4.png|Barrett .50cal and scope sniperiron_4.png|Scope reticule Barrett_.50cal_One_Shot,_One_Kill_CoD4.png|The Barrett .50cal used in "One Shot, One Kill" Barret50cal.jpg|Barret .50 cal Description. Barret_.50_Cal_with_ACOG.jpg|Barret .50cal with ACOG Sight M82 ACOG CoD4.png|ADS view of its ACOG sight Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The Barrett .50cal is relatively unchanged from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, with the exceptions of new attachments, a redesigned scope, widened muzzle brake, and lack of a front iron sight. The only notable change from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare is that the Barrett .50cal, along with all the other sniper rifles, now have full mobility, like an SMG. In addition, it is the first sniper rifle available to the player, whereas it was the last in Call of Duty 4:'' Modern Warfare''. Campaign The Barrett .50cal can be found three times in the single player campaign. It is found in the missions, "Of Their Own Accord" (although it is mounted with a thermal scope and variable zoom), "Contingency" and "Loose Ends." The only major differences from campaign to multiplayer are that the Barrett has a lower, more realistic level of recoil and a fairly low Firecap in the campaign. Special Ops In Special Ops, the Barrett .50cal is found in Sniper Fi, Estate Takedown, and Armor Piercing. The Barrett .50cal is a good weapon to use against Juggernauts, as it takes 3 headshots, 6 chest shots or 8 body shots to kill one. Multiplayer In Multiplayer, the Barrett .50cal is unlocked at Level 3 as part of the "Scout Sniper" default class. It is capable of firing faster than its sight can settle. Firing too quickly makes the Barrett .50cal difficult to use, due to the high recoil. However, the Barrett .50cal does have a recoil limit. This problem is easily mitigated by simply slowing the rate of fire and only firing when the recoil has settled. This requires great concentration, as inexperienced players tend to fire too fast. However, the ability to fire so fast can be an advantage in close quarters when there is no time to switch to a secondary and the player is forced to fire their sniper rifle from the hip. The Barrett .50cal is most praised for its ability to deliver one hit kills with a high rate of fire. With Stopping Power, the weapon kills in one hit to the head, neck, chest and stomach. Without it, it loses the one shot kill to the stomach. Targets will require multiple hits when Painkiller, Last Stand or Final Stand is used. In Hardcore it is a one-hit kill anywhere on the body, even when used with a silencer. One flaw of the Barrett is that its recoil kicks the gun up and to the right so much that the shooter momentarily loses sight of their target. Since the ACOG Scope zooms in less when looking down the sight, it is easier to follow an enemy after firing with it than with a standard Sniper Scope, but in many situations the decreased zoom and inability to steady the scope makes it less than practical. The Barrett is a relatively good sniper rifle to use with a silencer and Stopping Power, as the player can kill a target with a single shot to the chest, neck, or head. However, the Barrett's high recoil can make it difficult for the shooter to land a second shot if the first shot does not kill. Without Stopping Power, the Barrett is a less than ideal candidate for a silencer because all sniper rifles require two shots to kill when using a silencer without Stopping Power, except in Hardcore. Weapon Attachments *Suppressor *Heartbeat Sensor *ACOG Scope *Thermal Scope *FMJ *Extended Mags M82 6.png|The Barrett .50cal, as it appears in Modern Warfare 2 sniperiron_4.png|Scope reticle Barrett_.50cal_Mr._Yuk_Sticker_1st_Person_BO.png|The Mr. Yuk sticker, as seen on the Barrett .50cal Barret_.50cal_Reloading_MW2.png|Reloading the Barret .50cal. Notice the fingerprints. Camo.png|A picture of all the camouflages for the Barrett .50cal Barrettcropped.PNG|The Barrett .50cal in third person. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The Barrett .50 cal returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. It appears in one of the default classes. It has a very similar look to the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 version, but with a darker finish, new scope, and the bipod is now folded forward. Campaign The Barrett .50cal briefly appears in the mission "Blood Brothers" during the loading cutscene, when Yuri and Soap set up in their sniper nest. However, it is not used and is not seen again. It is replaced by the RSASS during the actual mission. Multiplayer The Barrett .50cal is the first sniper rifle usable by the player. It is very much like the variant in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, in which it is a one hit kill to the head, chest, stomach and shoulders. One change to the Barrett from previous titles is that it reduces the player's movement speed considerably; players carrying it will have the same movement speed of an LMG. Also, its recoil and sway are lower when prone or crouching. It is a good idea to pair Sleight of Hand with this as it can greatly reduce the reloading time. However the 10 round magazine, semi-automatic firing mode, and large potential for a one-shot kill means the said perk is not mandatory. Special Ops The Barrett .50cal is available for both Survival and Mission modes. Mission Mode The Barrett .50cal is used by the player providing overwatch in the mission Invisible Threat. Also, several Barretts can be found on the roof of the Stock Exchange in Flood the Market, to pick off enemies on the adjacent rooftops. Survival Mode The Barrett .50cal is unlocked at level 49 in Survival Mode, being the last sniper rifle to be unlocked. It costs $2000 from the Weapons Armory. It is one hit kill up until heavy troops armed with AK-47s appear, so an automatic weapon should be switched out for the Barrett .50cal during these rounds. Weapon Attachments *ACOG Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 2. *Silencer - Unlocked at weapon level 5. *Heartbeat Sensor - Unlocked at weapon level 13. *Extended Mags - Unlocked at weapon level 15. *Thermal Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 19. *Variable Zoom - Unlocked at weapon level 22. Proficiency *Kick - Unlocked at weapon level 4. *Impact - Unlocked at weapon level 10. *Attachments - Unlocked at weapon level 14. *Focus - Unlocked at weapon level 18. *Speed - Unlocked at weapon level 24. *Stability - Unlocked at weapon level 28. Gallery Barret_.50cal_MW3.png|The Barrett .50cal. Regular_Sniper_Scope_Reticle_MW3.png|Reticule of the Barrett's sniper scope. File:MW3_Barrett_Reload.png|Reloading the Barrett .50cal MW3-M107-1.jpg|A blurry Barrett .50cal can be seen to the left of the shot in the introduction to the mission "Blood Brothers". MW3-M107-4.jpg|The player reloads a Barrett .50cal fitted with a Heartbeat Sensor and Thermal Scope. Note Barrett trademarks on the side of the gun. Barrett-Gold.png|Gold Barrett. 50cal Trivia Miscellaneous *In the missions "One Shot, One Kill" in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and "Of Their Own Accord" in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, the Barrett .50cal always has unlimited ammo, a variable scope and bullet flight time. It also has its front iron sight flipped up, which means Infinity Ward simply re-used the Barrett model from the previous game. The Barrett .50cal in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 also has thermal overlay. *In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the Barrett .50cal has a front sight, however, this is gone in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *When firing the Barrett .50cal, the sniper rifle ejects small assault rifle casings rather than the large .50 caliber ones. *The Barrett .50cal and the Dragunov are the only sniper rifles to appear in all three of the Modern Warfare games, and the Barrett is the only sniper rifle to appear in the multiplayer of all three. ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' *The Barrett .50cal has two fingerprints on it; one can be seen while reloading and the other can be seen with camouflage applied. *The Barrett .50cal has an unused front sight, but when the ACOG sight is equipped, the front sight is removed. *When looking at the muzzle brake of the .50cal, one can see that the barrel itself protrudes out of the muzzle brake slightly. There is also a black ring around the end of the barrel, even when camouflage is applied. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *The Barrett .50cal has a Mr. Yuk sticker on the lens cap although it can be difficult to see it at first (it is easiest to see when the player sprints). The player will not be able to see it if they have a different scope attached. It is one of two weapons to have a Mr. Yuk sticker on it, with the other being the WA2000. *In the Challenge screen, the Barrett .50cal is first on the Sniper Rifle list, while on the Create-A-Class it comes after the Intervention. *This gun has the serial number A0750319. This is most easily seen with Arctic Camouflage. *When zoomed in with the ACOG, the player can see that the rear iron sight is marked for yards. *When fitted with a silencer, one can see that the muzzle brake is removed. *The Barrett 50.cal and the M21 EBR are the only sniper rifles where a camouflage does not appear on a thermal scope if one is applied. *The Barrett's rate of fire is higher in Multiplayer than in the Campaign and Museum, due to a Firecap being added in Campaign and Spec Ops. *Strangely, the Barrett .50cal's scope in "Of Their Own Accord" looks the same as the regular scope, even though it uses a Thermal Scope. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *It appears at some stage in development it was going to be the weapon used in "Blood Brothers", but was replaced by the RSASS w/ Hybrid Sight. It is still shown in the introduction to the level set up on the windowsill overlooking the target, and the level itself uses the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Barrett .50cal's reticule instead of the one used by the RSASS. As with previous mounted Barretts, the RSASS in "Blood Brothers" has a variable scope, does not need to reload, has infinite ammunition and fires projectiles as opposed to hitscans. Video Video:MW2 - Recoil AbuseVideo demonstrating the Barrett's predictable recoil References es:Barret cal. 50 ru:Barrett M82 Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Weapons Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Semiauto Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Weapons